jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Takwen
Takwen Fenshley Mohrekien XLVII :Takwen is a fun, yet sincere, young Chadra-fan. He is training as a padawan under Brulax Ruso and Oraltor Nadon in the Free Jedi Order, based on Rodia. On his way to a knighthood, Takwen has shown great skill as a Jedi Healer. Loyal to the Light-side of the Force, Takwen believes strongly in the Living Force which binds all things together. Life on Chad :Takwen was a delightful child! Fun-loving and friendly, Takwen had lots of friends. Mostly they were his brothers and sisters. He has a very large family. In fact, he is 47th of his large family. On the last count, he has 86 siblings. The number behind his name signifies his place in line. A Mohrekien Chadra-fan doesnt have to be named after his/her father to be numbered. They are numbered because of the sheer volume of children. :Although he is very friendly, he has a strong sense of justice and protection for the weak and innocent. Growing up defending younger and weaker siblings (even from other siblings!), he learned how to fight and use a blade. This has proved useful in his training of a lightsaber. :His family's trade is river trading. They are merchants. At one time, his father was quite wealthy but a terrible flood devastated the area and many Chadra-fans suffered. In fact, Takwen was a mature teen terms mean nothing in Chadrafanian culture, I use them to help you understand this part of his life cycle at the time of the great flood. He was in love with a female Chadra-fan that drowned. He saved her body from the waters but was unable to heal her. He had just began to notice his abilities in the Force. This caused him much guilt and he secretly suffered from this. :After the flood, the Chadra-fans asked for help from the surrounding planets but received a cold shoulder. The attention attracted slave-traders and pirates and you can guess what happened then. Takwen was commissioned by his father to seek out a life elsewhere and since he knew of his son's force sensitivity he found the academy at Rodia and there Takwen was sent. (Many of his brother and sisters speak of an ulterior motive-- Takwen was well loved but he got in the way, with all his games and joviality. It's hard for a fun loving Chadra-fan to settle down in the family business. Especially one that was entertaining dreams of being a Jedi.) A New Life on Rodia Arrival and Bravery Takwen showed up on Rodia with nothing but a big smile. After a Taxiship dropped him off, he came face to face with the most intimidating person he had ever met, Brulax Ruso. Eager to help, Takwen was sent on his first mission--to aid the other FJO members in freeing Master Nadon from a darkside Neti. Upon arriving at the cave, all goes dark around Takwen. Out of the darkness, a female Chadra-fan appears. It is Rayella, Takwen's only love from back home. However, Rayella drowned during the great flood. Takwen had tried to save her but failed. This Rayella was an apparition. A dark trick to play on Takwen's fears. Little did he know but that all his fellow Jedi were being submitted to the same dark tricks. The dark Rayella played upon Takwen's false guilt and shame and dejected, he almost gave up hope. Then an FJO Jedi Knight named Rulin, called out to Takwen through the Force and encouraged him to wake up and see it for what it was. Emboldened he clung to the truth and banished the darkness. Fully awake, he continued into the cave with his friends. Deeper in, his new Master comes flying at them but changed. A dark Ruso begins fighting them and injures Rulin and Shiar Throndec. Takwen, being small, avoids the fight for a minute and tries to heal Rulin and Shiar. He shields them from a cave-in brought on by the dark Bruulax and it was then when Takwen learned to use telekinesis (almost by accident, and with help from Achi's Force song) and hones his healing skills. He also does a brave thing by standing up to the dark Ruso while Achi-Na-Na attacked from elsewhere. Thankfully it didnt get Takwen killed. It should also be noted that during this fight was the first of many times that Takwen was "tossed" by a fellow Jedi. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights